


At midnight

by Kurumi_tan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurumi_tan/pseuds/Kurumi_tan
Summary: "Well perfect, then give me good news, Bruce"When Tony finds out he will be a father, nothing is near to being as sweet as honey. After the events with Killian, the man is closer than ever to have anxiety attacks... again; and of course, to push certain scientific closer to the green scale.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A medianoche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708042) by [Kurumi_tan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurumi_tan/pseuds/Kurumi_tan). 



**A/N: Hey everyone! This is the first fanfic I really post on the internet. Either way, I need to tell you this one is originally in Spanish and this is a traduction. Even if it is beta-read please feel free to tell me if I made mistakes that went unnoticed by me and my beta. If you know a little of Spanish and you like to read it without waiting for me to translate it please check my account. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 

Sunlight streamed through the giant window, completely illuminating the room, but Pepper didn't even bothered to wake up until she heard a voice calling her.

"We are going to doctor, hon."

"Huh? Agh… Tony, I just woke up. I already feel better, really…"

"Pepper, it's midday" the engineer frowned slightly.

Has been just two months since the incident with Killian, so Stark needed more time to be able to be away from Pepper or to stop bothering for her if she, for some reason, felt uncomfortable. A few hours earlier, early morning, Tony had woken up alone in bed.

"Pepper?" he said, standing up with narrowed eyes, just to find the light of the bathroom "Are you okay?" He walked slowly to the bathroom, but he quickened his pace when he heard loud stares "I'll take that as a no."

Pepper's body curved into the toilet and she unloading the entire contents of her stomach into it, hair stuck to her face, her eyes irritated from the effort.

" Oh God. Tony, don't see me! " said the blonde just before she had another set of arcades, this time lighter.

"Don't talk nonsense." The man took her hair to remove it from her face. "Jarvis, wake up Banner"

"Tony, no..."

"I'm sorry, honey, but I'm not the only throwing up at dawn," he said wryly.

"I feel better already." Pepper sat on the floor, sweating coldly but not feeling gagged. "I don't want you to wake up Bruce for something like this. You'll make him regret living here.

Tony sighed "If it makes you feel more comfortable we can see another person. At least will you let me take you to the doctor tomorrow? " He asked worriedly.

"Only if I keep feeling bad and you don't make me leave right now."

"Sounds fair. Now, would you tell me what happened?" Pepper rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing Tony, I got up for a glass of water very fast and got nauseous, that's all. Let's go back to bed, okay? I tired.

And even though Pepper denied it, Tony could still see the pallor of his face at noon. Jarvis scanners only detected dehydration but did not explain the previous day's events.

"I think it would be better to call Banner"

"Tony, we talked about this," now it was Pepper's turn to frown "you're just going to make him angry"

" He's not going to turn green just because..."

" ... I didn't say green, just annoyed, Stark" She let out a sigh.

After she woke up the next day, just half an hour passed for them to be in the hospital, with an ordinary doctor. Pepper would probably be red if she was less dehydrated, as she was embarrassed that her mate had taken her to such an ostentatious place just because she had a simple dizziness and a sleepless night. Having discarded a stomach infection, she was taken away for a moment to take a sample of blood. Tony could only hide his mouth with his hand in an unsuccessful attempt to conceal his concern.

An hour passed before getting the results, time at which Pepper was already in bad mood, being private from breakfast all day. Both were on the verge of a nervous breakdown (out of concern and hunger respectively) when the doctor finally arrived with the studies.

"Sit down, please," he said politely, pointing to the seats at the front of his elegant desk.

"Is it that serious so we should sit down?" asked the engineer, more and more tempted to eat the nails of both of his hands. Pepper shook her head.

"Not cause I offer you to sit down means that it's a bad thing, Mr. Stark," he pointed at the chairs again, "please."

Tony took his wife's hand, and as soon as they sat down, the doctor just smiled and continued.

"They are big news but they are not bad. Congratulations to both of you, Miss Potts is simply pregnant."

Pepper's face lit up with excitement, and Tony... Tony just could not digest it. He? Dad? Just a few months ago he was trying to stop an alien invasion, two times a god caused incidents on Earth, he teamed with the world's rarest subjects on the planet, his best friend was green and, to top it all, he made few enemies he worried about. How was he going to have a baby without frightening him of what was in the outside world, being his father so skilled to be present in all problems? Although…

Maybe he was not thrilled to have to pick up diapers and hear whining, but the truth was that he did not want to repeat his father's mistakes, in a way, he wanted to prove himself that he was better than Howard.

"Wait, pregnant? Are you sure?" Tony glanced at Pepper, with an almost indecipherable mixture of strange happiness and disbelief.

"Yeah, pretty sure. Blood tests confirm this. For the symptoms may be three months but we could do more studies to confirm the time."

Tony felt his blood freeze down to the floor. Three months? Pepper had received an injection with the Extremis virus from Killian, just two months ago. If she really had been pregnant that time then…

_For god's…_

"I need Banner"


End file.
